RAWR
The Modular Advanced Armed Robotic System (MAARS) is an unmanned ground vehicle developed by Qinetiq. Designed for reconnaissance, surveillance, and target acquisition (RSTA) to increase security at forward locations. MAARS is armed with an M240B machine gun and four M203 grenade launcher tubes on a 360 degree rotating turret. It carries 450 rounds of ammunition and four grenade rounds. The MAARS is depicted in Battlefield 4 as the RAWR (R'emote '''A'ssisted 'W'eaponized 'R'obot). __TOC__ Battlefield 4 The '''RAWR is a Battle Pickup featured in the Battlefield 4: Dragon's Teeth expansion. It is equipped with an M240 LMG, four M203 3GL launchers and a Flash Light, as well as Thermal and Zoom Optics. Like all other Battle Pickups, the RAWR spawns at specific points on Dragon's Teeth maps, with its PDA resting on top of a crate labeled "RAWR". Once the PDA is picked up, the drone can be deployed and operated. Something to note, however, is that if the player switches to another weapon while the drone is deployed, the PDA will disappear and the RAWR will become unusable. If the drone has not yet been deployed, however, then the PDA will simply fall to the ground and can be picked up again. Although the drone has considerable firepower with its weapons and has a large amount of health, it can be dispatched fairly quickly if it's attacked by multiple enemies, especially if explosives are employed. It can also be easily identified by the bright yellow light on its antenna and its forward-facing flash light, making it difficult to not be spotted. In order to be most effective, it's recommended to take on only small groups of enemies while working alone and to try and flank unaware enemies when possible. Working with teammates is also a good idea, as the RAWR can also be a considerable force multiplier while supporting friendlies. As well, it can also be actively repaired by an Engineer or EOD Bot, making it even more of a better idea to stick around allies. Unlike most other gadgets and vehicles, the RAWR cannot reload its weapons, so conservative use of ammunition is necessary to make the most of its firepower. Gallery Bf4 rawr 3rdperson.png|Third-person view Bf4 rawr m240 hud.png|The HUD for the M240B machine gun Bf4 rawr 3gl hud.png|The HUD for the M203 3GL BF4 rawrmodel.png|The RAWR on Propaganda BF4 Rawrbox.png|The RAWR's PDA on top of its crate Achievement/Trophy Trivia *Firing the weapons on the RAWR pushes the vehicle around due to the recoil. *It is possible for players to ride on top of the RAWR. *When using the M203s, the HUD incorrectly says "M320". *The RAWR is the first Battle Pickup added in an expansion pack. *On the official Battlefield server, there's a chance that a short message will show up on the side of the crate. The message is: "Shh! I have to hide part of it. You were making it too easy!", which was hinting the Battlefield 4 Megalodon Easter egg.https://youtu.be/Ls6NOyEzOAo?t=7m33s BF4 Top 10 Facts - Easter Eggs References Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield 4 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4 Category:Drones